Dark Link's Revenge 2
by NinjaRose23
Summary: He's back! With changes...to finally rid of Link once and for all. What will happen? Will Link get away this time? Slight yaoi.


Zelda knocked on Link's door. There was no reply. She groaned and opened it. "Link?" The room was black as night. She blindly led herself towards his bedside table and turned on the lantern. The bed was empty and the sheets were spread with blood. She looked up and noticed that the window was open. "Oh, Link...." She grabbed the lantern and ran back to the castle.

~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ Link woke up, his eyes wrapped and covered with what felt like silk. His arms were bounded over his head, his feet also pulled down and chained. He was laying on his back, so he could tell that his sword and shield were gone. The room felt cold when a breeze his hit his skin.

Most of the tunic he wore was gone, as he could feel, only his waist-down was covered. When he breathed, it smelled like well water and rotting flesh. This sent a shiver down his spine. The sounds of water dripping and a fire burning was all he could hear besides a strange muffled sound that was not too far from him. He could feel a trickling sensation in his left leg...small, but he could definatley feel it.

"I-is a-anybody there?" he said in a moderatley loud voice. A clash of things hit the ground beside him.

"Shit!" sprang a reply next to him. Link heard the sound of wood and paper being lifted off of the ground as the person next to him cursed again. The person's voice sounded deep...definatley a male, Link thought to himself. "Yeah, whadd'ya want?"

"Who are you and what am I doing here?" Link said, pulling on the chains. The man next to him laughed and kicked a crate into the wall with a loud 'bang'. "Who am I?....Who...am I? Well...that's easy to answer...I am you!" He laughed. "What you're doing here is keeping me entertained!" Link heard the man stand up and walk closer to him. "Ya wanna see where you are?" He could tell by the man's voice that he was happy.  
Link sighed angrily. "Yes, I want to see where I am!" That instant the man lifted up his head and fumbled with the silk tied at the back of his head. The man pulled his hair a couple times, followed by a small quick-laugh. The blindfold came off of his eyes, and he looked around.

Bright. The window was intricatley designed so no one could see in or out that easily. The paint on the walls had a pink-orange glow. It looked like a modern-day office. The only thing that didn't belong was the table he was laying on. It was rust-brown and was basically black to the rest of the room. Link looked forward. The person had dissapeared. "Where did you go?!"

"I'm right above you, stupid." He looked back as far as he could, seeing a black tunic like his. The man's face had the exact features Link had, but his hair was black, his eyes were red, and his skin color was amazingly dark, very tanned. The only thing that was different was that he had a demonic smile spread from ear to ear. He spoke in a weird voice. "Hello there! I told you, I'm you! Am I right?" Link looked at him flabberghasted.

"How is this possible?" his darker side walked beside him and kneeled down, interested by something under the table. He looked at Link, his face crooked with confusion and shock.

"Remember...?" Link continued to stare at him. "The temple in Lake Hylia? I was the one that you-" He put his fingers into quotation marks. " --'killed' in order to get the Hookshot." Link's face widened in horror.

"D-Dark?" His shadow nodded, smiling. "No....."

"I guess it's payback for me!" he made an innocent face while crouching below the wood crafted table again. There was a small 'click' and music started up. Guitars and drums blasted and echoed through the room.

This lasted for a minute or so, measure after measure of ear-blasting metal music ringing into both of their ears. Link slammed his eyes shut in annoyance and hatred towards the song, while Dark was smiling and tapping his foot to the beat.

Dark suddenly went towards the gigantic window and pulled over a huge red curtain, drenching the once-bright room into a crimson nightmare.

Suddenly, one guitar was remaining and a man started to sing in words barely legiable to Link. Dark brought his face down a little bit and began to sing.

"I could drag you through my chambers and strip you naked in darkness.  
I could pull out your fingernails one by one,  
and rape you 'till you find no hope."

The guitars and instruments took over. Dark walked around the table, dragging his hand over the blond, ending up on the other side. He continued to tap his foot as the singer began again.

"I could rip your guts out,  
and let you watch me take my share dumb child.  
I could leave you to starve,  
and even bring you to total silence.  
...but I wont..." the man in the song stopped singing, but Dark added one word. "...yet..." he smiled bigger.

A verse began to go, where the guitars picked the strings continiously, dragging their fingers across the frets of the guitar to make the music seem eerie. Link shivered when Dark brought his hand to that tingling feeling on his leg. Dark tore Link's pants open more than they were and put his hand on the tingling place.

The tingling soon dissapeared and turned into burning pain. Link clenched his fists and tried to lean forward as much as he could. By what he could see, his pants part of the under-outfit was a darker red than the rest of the room. It was bleeding. Dark looked up at his face. "What's the matter? A little cut 'makin Linkie dizzy?" Dark stuck his finger into the cut and pulled.

Link's flesh torn jaggedly, only about an inch in diameter. The pain was excruciating, however. Dark smiled and stuck another finger into the cut, and pulled harder. Each time he pulled, it gained an inch or two of distance both up and down Link's leg. He continued to pull when the singer's voice came back on.

"For I feel no pleasure....In your physical pain.  
I want your Hylian soul to crumble!" he pulled harder, causing the tear to reach Link's ankle. He howled in pain and looked at Dark with his sapphire blue eyes. Dark grinned and walked away. He grabbed a whip from a barrel, it's end glowing white with heat. Drops of liquid metal hit the ground, sizziling against the carpet.

Dark flailed it around him in the air for a few moments before laughing and thrusting it down on the table Link was being tied on. It left a scorch mark on the table, burning the craft-wooden side. Dark began to spin the whip around his head, getting ready to hit Link.

"Your fucking soul!!" he threw it down onto Link's stomach, his skin opening then burning back closed again. Link clenched his fists but didn't let a sound escape. Dark put it above his head again, readying himself to throw it down into Link again.

A screeching came from the sterio, which made Dark stop and walk over to it, inspecting it. "Damn!! No more tunes for us!" He unplugged it from the wall and threw it onto the ground. "Oh well! At least the music won't bother me anymore!" He smiled and grabbed a piece of the whip close to the glowing tip and walked back to Link, holding it like a pencil. "Hope bad drawings don't bother you...I'm not that good." he smiled and brought the tip of the whip to Link's chest.

Before anything more of a small burn was made on Link's chest, Dark looked across from where they were and smiled strongly. "Ah, now! Why hadn't I thought of that before I took the time to make the metal?!?! I am so STUPID!!!" He began to mumble to himself as he brought the whip down onto his arm, burning his skin. Link looked up at him confused while blood began to leave Dark's arm.

Dark looked at him. "Oh, this? Whenever I do something stupid or something stupid happens I hurt myself as a punishment, Linkie!" his smile didn't budge when the whip went inches deep inside his flesh. He pulled it out revealing a gush of blood waiting behind it. "Anyways...What my new idea is!"

He walked over to the wall on the other side, having all of his attention to a paintbrush hanging on a nail on the wall. Link thought to himself. 'Hey, at least I'll just get painted on...' Dark turned around holding the thick paintbrush. He sprang past Link, getting a bucket of paint. It was blue...deep blue, though it looked dark purple in the room from the lighting. He popped open the lid and put it on the black table Link was on, next to his waist. Dark began to hum the same song that was on earlier while he dipped the paintbrush into the paint.

He laughed as he let a few drops fall onto Link's belly, before placing the brush onto Link's belly-button. Link opened his eyes wide in pain and screamed out loud. Dark jumped and picked up the brush. He moved some of the bristles and laughed. "Oh yeah...I forgot!" He showed that there were barbs in between the bristles. "I can't seem to get these out!" He shrugged. "Oh, but I guess it'll work for now."

He put the end of the paintbrush onto Link's belly-button again, before putting force down onto it. He drug it up Link's stomach towards his chest. Link screamed and threw his head into the table before starting to kick and thrash under the chains. The paint began to mix with Link's blood, turning the mixture black. Dark sighed and lifted it up before bringing it back down on Link's collarbone, close to his neck.

Dark smiled as he began to curve the lines around Link's muscles, pushing down harder and pulling the flesh from Link's body. Link screamed and kicked harder, shaking the table under him. Dark smiled and lifted the brush from Link's body, seeing dark pieces of flesh stick to the barbs on the brush. He picked up a few large pieces of paint-less flesh strands and looked at Link. "May I?" Link stared at him.

"May you what?!" Dark didn't reply but licked his lips. Link looked away. "You're sick, Dark." he heard chewing from his shadow, followed by a burp.

"You taste very good!..." he stood there, staring at Link, pondering about something. "I would taste something else, but that would be a little inappropriate right now." Link looked back at him, face red with anger and embarrasment. "And besides...You'd be dead-basically-with the amount of blood-loss you already have...y'know...since your heartbeat would increase-n-all." he flipped the paintbrush around in his hand. "Maybe when you're dead...but not when you're alive...You'd be screaming your brains out in pain." Link face was extremely red. Dark laughed. "You look like a tomato right now!"

Dark kneeled down on the side Link was facing and poked Link's face with the handle side of the brush. "You want more? You look like you're having a good time."

"Why in the fuck would I want more?" Dark leaned closer to his face, putting his hand to Link's cheek. Link reacted with a tremble. Dark Link's hair fell onto his others face, their noses almost touching. Dark's breath felt extremely hot to Link. He blushed in anger.

"Because I can tell by your reactions that you just love this!" Dark gently slapped Link's face twice and walked over to the barrel. He put the whip down and turned his head towards a higher shelf. The item on it looked like it hadn't been used by the shine reflected off the red-lit curtians. It looked like a sword, except each inch there was a small blade on either side that stuck out in all directions.

Link lifted his head up slightly to get a better look. The sides were sharpened to a point, the tip of the sword looking like an arrowhead. Dark sneered and put his thumb on the chainmail-like handle, letting gravity take hold of the sword-like whip. In between the inches of spikes and blades, the sword disconnected. Each of the spikes were being held together by thin pieces of metal. The sword turned into a whip.

Dark walked up to Link, the whip hanging over his shoulder. Link gasped when Dark leaned down under the table out of Link's sight. Dark grunted and clicked a button, the table began to shake under Link's body, creaking loudly. Dark backed away smiling as the table began to set itself straighten up and twist.

When the table stood up straight, it began to spin Link so his back was facing Dark, his head resting against the black wood. Dark put his fingertips lightly on Link's back, tracing the lines of muscle, and feeling the ridges of Link's spine. Both of them shivered. "Your skin is lovely, Link...too bad it's going to be ruined in less than a couple of minutes."

He grabbed the crate he kicked earlier and pushed it next to the table Link was being hung onto and gently kissed Link on the cheek. Link blushed madly and tried to elbow Dark in the face. Dark stepped off the box and threw it back against the wall, before walking back with slight anger.

The paintbrush still in his hand, Dark threw it against Link's side, causing Link to yell. Blood trickled down Link's side as he was shaking in pain. "That's nothing compared to this!!" He grabbed the handle of the brush-still in Link's side-pulled up sharply, tearing the flesh off of Link from his hip to his belly-button. Link screamed harder when he pulled it out.

Dark tsk'ed and stepped back, purposly slicing his finger open on the whip. It began to bleed. "Link....Oh Linkie...You're pathetic, y'know that? I had to go through much...MUCH more when that bastard Ganondorf had me still under his command...But now that I'm free, I can do it to you!" Dark walked up to Link and put his bloody finger on his back. Link shook.

"W-what are you doing, Dark?!" He tried his best to look behind him.

"I'm making a target to see if I can hit it right on...y'know, with the whip..." Link swallowed hard, putting his head back to facing forward. He started to tremble when Dark stopped smearing his blood onto Link's back, realizing that the pain was going to be incredible. Dark stood back, examining his target, smiling. "You ready, Linkie?"

"You know that answe-AHHHHHHHHH!!!" He buckled as much as he could, feeling his back being torn in two. Blood splashed onto the carpet with a dull smack, before the whip intercepted with Link's back again, angled from his left shoulder to the bottom-center of his back. Multiple screams left Link as seven different slashes were drawn forth onto his back. Dark stopped, heaving heavy.

He started to laugh as he went and grabbed a bucket of water, pouring it onto Link's back. The excess blood washed away, showing the Triforce, upside-down, with a slash going vertically through it. Link was trembling and whimpering violently. "Ah, I love this!!!" he pulled the whip behind him , steading it for a horizontal slash. Dark jumped and turned around.

The door was being banged on, loudly. "OPEN THIS DOOR, WE KNOW THE HERO IS BEING HELD HOSTAGE!" A girl's voice blared.

"Princess...please...let us handle this..." Another man's voice came up behind the door. Dark's eyes went wide as he tripped backwards on a stool. He fumbled himself back up before looking at Link.

"What did you do?!?" Link was silent, not moving. "Damn...." He looked up. "Next time...Maybe...Just maybe...I will get my full revenge!" He ran towards the window and jumped, smashing it. He was gone in a matter of seconds. His voice echoed. "Don't let anybody follow me...They'll regret it!"

The door broke down with a thud, before multiple gasps and a dropped sword. "Link!?!?" Zelda ran through the crowd of soldiers, pulling out her bow and shooting the ropes keeping his arms tied to the table. He began to drop when she caught him, blood dripping more. "Link? A-are you alive? Say something!" She motioned one of the guards to untie the chains around his feet.

Link opened his mouth, his eyes shut. "Yeah...I-I'm here..." She rested him on her lap and arms. He gasped in pain. "My back...i-it hurts..." Zelda cradled him carefully.

"It's okay...It's okay...It's all over, Link." One of the guards stuck his head out the window, moving the curtian back. The room became bright.

"Hey..should we follo hi-" Link weakly stuck his hand towards the guard.

"No...wait...don't...." A 'thwip' went throught the air, before the guard got sent back on his back, a black arrow lodged in his forehead. All of the other guards cowered.  
"C'mon Zelda...we need...to get him back, a-anyways..." One of the guards said. They carefully lifted Link up and quickly got out of the room. 


End file.
